The Inner Ramblings at the Candy Shop
by LivexLaughxLoveSupernatural
Summary: AU where Dean owns a Candy Shop that Gabriel wants to work at. Through working for Dean he meets the love of his life and his worse enemy who would love nothing more then to tare the two love birds apart. Already established Destiel. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SMUT
1. Chapter 1: Gabe gets the job

**AN: This was originally was going to be a one shot for couldyouharmlucifer but I have fallen in love with the charterers. So after my Frozen Fic is finished I will be continuing on this one.**

**DESCRIPTION****: AU where Dean owns a Candy Shop that Gabriel wants to work at. Through working for Dean he meets the love of his life and his worse enemy who would love nothing more then to tare the two love birds apart. Already established Destiel. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything supernatural (Sadly). The charters belong to the CW and the writers of the show. **

Gabriel sat cheerily in front of the desk staring at his new boss. Dean seemed like a man you didn't want to mess with. He wore a black vest, blue tie, white button down shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. For Christ sake he owned a candy shop did he have to seem so serious? If his clothes weren't bad enough the intense gaze of if you fuck up when I hire you, you will be lucky to live another week was very unnerving.

"If you come one day out of dress code, your ass will be fired and thrown out on the streets. Got it?" Dean asked his voice harsh

"Whoa whoa, why would I come out of dress code boss man? I've been coming to Adam's Candy since the day you opened it." Gabe replied looking at his boss, "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the magic of first walking into the store, the smell of the sweetness filling your nose as the bright colors around you don't daze but amaze you." He looked like he was lost in his own world.

"Alright enough with the Bull shit your hired." Dean snapped standing up and holding out his hand for Gabriel to shake.

Gabriel stood to shake Dean's hand, "It wasn't bullshit sir. I really love this place."

"Right.." Dean said sitting down again, "Charlie will take your measurements and have your suit ready for you in the morning."

Gabriel nodded and quickly left the small office. Walking out into the main entrance behind the candy shop a red head sat laughing at her desk another woman sat next to her laughing at something she said their fingers intertwined. Unable to keep the smile from his face Gabriel walked up to the two, "I was sent to see Charlie?" Gabriel asked looking between the red head and the brunette.

"So you got the job?" the redhead asked standing up and pulling a measuring tape out from around her neck, "I'm Charlie, and this is Pamela." The brunette smiled and waved.

Gabriel waved back, "Nice to meet you Pamela, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel held up his arms so Charlie could measure him, "To be honest I'm jealous of you two. You seem so happy. What I wouldn't give to have that."

"You will meet the one eventually," Pamela replied smiling at Charlie, making the redhead bush as dark as her hair.

"So you like the neon blue and neon orange striped suits?" Charlie asked a light smile tugging at the side of her lips

"You won't believe me, but they are part of the reason I applied here. I love bright colors. And the conductor hats are the icing on the cake." Gabriel responded

"Oh and it attracts the ladies." Pamela teased standing up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.

"Not ladies I'm interested in." Gabe said and without giving them a chance to say anything back Gabe left the room into the front of the store, the Candy shop. Children and adults mulled though the store looking at the hundreds and hundreds of candies that filled the shelves. He would be working here tomorrow. He would be helping create the magic that was Adam's Candy shop. With a prideful smile he pushed open the door and walked out into the heat of the day.

X X X X

Castiel stood on the middle of their table, screwing in a new light bulb.

"Remind me to bleach that table top when I get home." Gabe said groggily staring at Cas' muddy shoes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cas asked jumping slightly not having heard his younger brother enter the room.

"I got a Job." Gabe supplied poring a full cup of coffee in a cup and guzzling it down still piping hot.

"Would you like a ride? I'm headed to my Boyfriend's job anyway. I need to talk to his Secretary about something." Cas made a face before he climbed down off the table.

"Yea, are you asking your boyfriend to marry you already? I haven't even met the fucker yet, but he can sure make you scream at night." Gabe grumbled popping a powdered donut into his mouth

"Not my fault you sleep in." Cas retorted a soft smile on his face.

"Not my fault you two don't know how to sleep in." Gabe snapped back pulled a light jacket on and walked out of their shared apartment Castiel on his heels.

"Where can I drop you off?" Cas asked sliding into the driver's side of the Camry Hybrid.

"Anywhere in Downtown Clovis works," Gabriel said though a yawn, "Everything is all close so I can walk." Cas nodded and drove down Bullard towards Clovis Ave. Gabe got comfortable in the passenger side of the car and closed his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" Gabe asked opening his eyes to see the candy shop.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked getting out.

"You heard me," Gabe retorted following Cas around to the back door, "This is my work."

"Wait, you're working for my boyfriend?!" Cas exclaimed stopping midway between the door and inside.

"Like I said not my fault you two don't know how to sleep in." Gabe shoved past Cas inside his mood ruined. He wanted one thing to himself without his brother breathing down his neck all the time.

"You do know there is a reason I didn't want you to meet him till he said yes right?" Cas hissed sliding past a worker next to Gabriel.

"Because your Boyfriend is a hard ass and doesn't know how to laugh, so you kept him from me cause you knew I wouldn't like him." Gabriel whispered back stopping right before Charlie's desk. Instead of the lively laughing woman Gabe had seen yesterday, a tired non morning person sat before them.

"Morning." Charlie said groggily to the two brothers putting her head back between her hands.

"Just my suit please." Gabe asked politely then threw a glare at Cas, which Cas threw right back. They were only three years apart but it seemed like eons to each other. They had never really gotten along, but were able to tolerate each other enough to share a place together.

"ill be back." Cas said and followed Gabe down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Let me change ALONE." Gabriel exclaimed slamming the door in Cas face.

After a few seconds of silence Cas spoke through the door, "The reason I didn't let you two meet is because I was afraid you would scare him away like the others. I really care about this one. And you say he is a hard ass…about here he is."

"What do you mean he is a hard ass about here?" Gabe asked pulling his hat on and straitening out his bow tie.

"The reason Dean opened this store was for his brother Adam. He fell down into a deep chasm and his body was never retrieved. So the store is all bright colors to keep his brother alive." Cas voice cracked with emotion.

Gabe opened the door slowly, "If he makes you happy, even if he is a fucking hard ass, go for it man."

Cas smiled back, "For a 21 year old your kinda cool." Cas joked and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean's voice asked Gabe looked around at the same time as Cas did and had to fight to keep his mouth closed. The man standing next to Dean was handsome beyond compare.

"I was just came by to see you and drop my little brother off for his first day of work." Cas replied leaning forward and kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes of course. Why is Sam here?" Cas looked at the brown haired god like man_. His name was Sam, what was a good nick name for Sam? Stop drooling on yourself Gabe! You can do this! This man is Hot; he seems to be important you can do this!_

"He is here to make sure Gabe agrees to all the rules. You can handle it yourself right Sam? I have a very important breakfast to get to and I don't want desert to be spoiled." Dean nipped at Cas' neck and pulled him out the door.

"Right…." Sam said awkwardly staring after the couple then slowly to Gabriel, "I'm Sam you must be Gabriel." _Oh god say my name again, coming out of your lips is so damn sexy._

"That's me. You can call me Gabe if you like Samoose." Gabe said and felt his eyes widen_. You just used a nick name you dumb ass._

Sam laughed, "Haven't heard that one before. Come on I have some papers for you to sign."

"Where to?" Gabriel asked oddly cheerful. _CALM YOUR ASS DOWN. He isn't going to do anything but have you sign some damn papers. At least I get to stare at him for a bit longer._

"Dean's office if you don't mind." Sam replied. Gabriel nodded and motioned he would follow Sam. As soon as Sam was in front of him Gabe couldn't help but stare at his ass. _He has a nice ass, nice body too. I bet he is really toned under that suit. Maybe you could get lucky enough to see under them._

"Now what am I signing Samoose?" Gabe asked testing out the nick name again, closing Dean's door behind them.

"Just a few papers stating that you understand we can fire and sue you for sharing any company secrets, that we can fire you without previous incident, and that if you have a problem with the company you will come to Dean or myself to see if we can fix the problem without going to court." Sam explained a trace of a smile lighting his face when Gabe used the nickname again.

"Oh ok." Gabe shrugged sitting next to Sam. Gabe gulped and felt his heart rate pick up being that much closer to Sam. _He smells delicious. Like a candy shop and a bit of musk._ Sam handed three pieces of paper.

"Just sign here and here." Sam said leaning closer to Gabe pointing out the places he had to sign. With a swift nod Gabriel quickly scrawled his name on the places that Sam indicated. When he looked up from the papers Sam was so close all Gabe had to do was lean a few inches closer to kiss him. _I bet he tastes sweet. _Gabriel had to know. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed him. It was only a few seconds before he realized what he was doing.

Pulling away he sprung to his feet, "I'm so sorry Sam I didn't mean to. Well I did but I didn't. I only thought about it I didn't actually mean to act on it. I mean I didn't mind you do taste sweet but that isn't the point." Gabriel rambled backing up towards the door. Sam looked like he was in shock. Sam slowly stood up and the piercing gaze he was giving him froze Gabriel in place. _You didn't even get to work in the store. You kissed a man who has the ability to FIRE you. _in two long strides Sam reached Gabe. He tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair and crashed his lips with his. Gabriel kissed Sam back in shock, it took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around the other mans neck.  
**AN: Hope you like Chapter 1. :} Reviews ALWAYS welcome **


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby

_HE IS KISSING ME! HE IS KISSING ME!_ Gabe felt like he was floating on air then quickly came crashing down. "Stop stop." Gabe gasped finally able to catch his breath as Sam's lips traveled down to his neck.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sam growled in his ear pressing his hips closer to Gabe.

Gulping knowing he wanted nothing more than to enjoy this man in front of him, he pushed Sam a few steps away, "No but I need you too. I really want this job and I'm already late on my first day."

Sam's dark brown eyes locked onto Gabe's green ones, desire hot in them, "You're with me. Dean will understand." Sam pressed his lips against Gabe's again.

"Sam…" Gabe gasped forcefully pushing the tall man away from him.

"Shit." Sam grumbled pulling his phone out as it went off.

"Yeah…no it's my fault I forgot to bring the papers to sign…yeah I got them now," Sam was talking into the phone turning his back to Gabriel and stalking back to Dean's desk pulling his fingers roughly through his hair, "He will be out there in a second Dean. Yeah talk to you later. Night." Pushing a button on his screen Sam looked around. The passion he had in his eyes a few seconds ago now gone.

"Can you please sign these?" Sam asked holding out a pin to Gabe. Nodding mutely Gabe walked forward dropping his eyes to the floor. Taking the pin he quickly signed the papers, straitened his bow tie and walked out of the office without a backward glance.

X X X

"She's back." One of Gabe's coworkers grumbled under his breath.

"Who she?" Gabe asked restocking the watermelon jelly beans.

"Her name is Ruby. Every time she and her ex break up she is here." The girl replied her blonde hair pulled into an elegant braid that was tucked under her hat.

"Why is that bad Clair?" Gabe asked looking around to the woman who had walked into the almost empty shop. The store always seemed to be incredibly slow between two and three.

"Go see." Clair said raising her eyebrows, munching on a red vine that she was supposed to be putting into the box in front of her.

"HI." Gabe called out, walking from the jelly beans to the woman.

The woman turned her red and puffy eyes from the chocolate hearts to Gabe, "Hello." Her voice was thick and cracky

"How can I help you?" Gabe asked smiling at the sad woman. He had to feel for her being broken up with was never any fun.

"Do you have a way to get my ex back?" She asked half joking wrapping her arms around herself.

"No," Gabe said biting his lip, "But we do have something in our hard chocolate section that you can take a hammer to. It gives you the benefits of getting your anger out about your failed relationship. And after you're done smashing it to tiny bits you can eat the chocolate cause you and I both know the sadness will hit again."

"Where have you been? I'm Ruby." She smiled warmly at Gabe, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabe." He replied, smiling back at her and shaking her hand.

"How long have you been working her?" Ruby sniffled following Gabe towards the left side of the store.

"About three weeks now." Gabe answered pointing out a few of the chocolate sculptures. Ruby smiled at him and both jumped when a slightly harsh voice interrupted them.

"Hello Ruby." Dean came around the corner, a forced smile on his face.

"Hello Dean." Ruby replied smiling sweetly at him.

"You're not causing any trouble are you?" Dean asked his jaw tightening

"No, but your new salesman here has helped a lot. I even found something I want to buy." She pulled the larger blocks of chocolate off the shelf.

"Are you done stocking the shelves?" Dean asked turning his sharp eyes to Gabe.

"Almost sir. I just have to fill up the cinnamon jelly beans then I will be done." Gabe replied quickly.

"Finish up. After your shift please come to my office. Ruby let me ring you up." Dean said turning his back on Gabe. Gabe felt like he would be sick.

_Why would Dean wanna talk to me? I haven't been late since my first day hell I haven't even said anything to Sam since that day. _Even though Sam seemed to be around almost every day after he got off work. But he couldn't let it surprise him. Sam owned half the company was in charge of all the legal things that had to deal with the company. Gabe finished stocking the jelly beans and the last of his shift passed in a blur. School got out, and parents and adults got off work.

Gabe walked slowly from the cash register to the back room. Charlie sat in her normal chair behind her computer. Taking a deep breath he walked up to her. "Is Dean able to see me? He said he wanted to talk."

Charlie looked up a small smile on her lips, "He is almost done with his meeting Gabe. You can sit in the chairs if you want." She held out a blueberry sucker out to him.

"Thanks." He said opening it and plopping down in an empty chair._ I got the job I have wanted for almost five years and now I'm going to lose it…what did I even do? _Gabe's eyes fell on the closed door to Dean's office and slid the lolly pop in his mouth.

**AN: Thank you for everyone who has waited for me to update. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. I Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I would really appreciate a review guys**


	3. Chapter 3 :The Meeting

Gabe continued to stare at the closed door for what felt like hours but could really only be maybe five minutes.

"Thank you for coming in Hector, I assure you that you won't regret this." That was Sam's voice. He walked out a dark skinned man from Dean's office.

"I hope not Sam. I haven't given my business to a small company in almost 8 years now." The man relied. He was smiling at Sam. _That isn't yours. Hell he isn't mine either but he isn't yours keep your dirty rotten god damn hands off him. Wait…is Sam going to be in the room with Dean when he fires me?_

"Hector they will be flying off our shelves faster than we can stock them. As I said a lot of people come and ask us if we have the sugar roses or harts in stock." Dean smile looked relaxed and happy. _That's a first. I've never seen Dean smile at work._

"I'll send my driver over first thing tomorrow morning. Have a good night." And with that Hector turned and left the shop. Gulping Gabe turned in his chair to look at the two men.

"You can come in." Dean said turning on his heal and walking back into his office and watched Sam follow him in as well. _FUCK! _

Sighing and mustering up any amount of courage he could find within himself, he forced himself to walk into Dean's office._ Dean knows fuck fuck fuck…. How do I explain that yeah I kissed Sam but I can control myself here. Hell I had the last three weeks as testament to that._ Sam closed the door and took the seat.

"You can sit," Dean said motioning to the seat next to Sam. Nodding mutely Gabe took the seat.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked looking between his brother and Gabe.

"Ruby was here today." Dean relied folding his arms over his chest.

"She wasn't any problem." Gabe said back his voice cracking with relief. _He wanted to talk about Ruby…not firing me._

Sam frowned, "You look like you're happy to be talking about that psychotic bitch."

"Well she wasn't any problem. She just got her heart broken. I recommended what I do to most people who come in with heart break. And of course I would rather be talking about ruby then talk about why I thought Dean wanted me in here." Gabe replied taking the sucker stick out of his mouth then throwing it away in the trash bin.

"Why did you think I called you in here?" Dean asked

"I thought you were going to fire me." Gabe replied, his voice small.

"No.. Fuck no. You are one of my best sales men. You love your job and it shows." Dean smiled a half smile at him, "Have you done anything to make me want to fire you?"

"I…no but…" Gabe wasn't sure what to say.

"Dean, every person worries about losing a job they love even if they haven't done anything wrong." Sam said filling in the awkward silence. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dean called a full and soft smile filling his face as Castiel opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hey babe." Cas said smiling at Dean, who stood up. Walking over to him, Cas draped his arms around Dean's neck, "You ready for dinner tonight?"

"I haven't asked them yet." Dean answered back kissing Cas softly on the lips.

"Asked us what?" Sam asked. Gabe turned his eyes from his older brother and boss to Sam feeling his mouth go dry all over again. He hadn't been able to appreciate this handsome man in weeks. _God he was so handsome. I would love to slide my hands though you're his and pull slightly just to see your reaction._

"Would you be able to?" Cas asked Gabe interrupting his thoughts about Sam. Snapping his eyes back to his brother, he frowned.

"What sorry?" Gabe asked feeling heat fill his cheeks, "I wasn't listening I was kinda lost in my own world."

"Would you be willing to go to dinner tonight? And pick up Sam on your way considering his car is in the shop." Cas explained his arms wrapped lazily around Deans waist his head resting against his chest.

"Uh yeah no problem." Gabe replied._ I'm picking Sam up…for a dinner with my brother and his boyfriend. _"What should I wear?"

Cas and Dean exchanged a look, "Black tie would be preferable. We are going to Fleming's steak house. So…you better look fucking nice." Dean answered squeezing Cas then sitting back down in his seat.

"Alright." Gabe said standing up and turned to leave the room. As soon as Gabe was out of the way Cas dropped himself down into the empty chair.

"Hey Gabe," Sam called after him as he walked out of the office and past Charlie's desk, Pamela sitting on the desk again. "Can you give me a ride home? I live like 5 minutes from here. Dean still has 2 hours of work and I don't want to be stuck here."

"Yeah no problem Samoose." Gabe said walking out of the exit holding the door open for Sam. The heat of the dry April day hitting them like a title wave.

Sam chuckled making Gabe's heart beat pick up slightly, "Why do you call me that?"

"I donno," Gabe shrugged, "You're really tall and it's just what came to mind when I saw you."

"Is that all that came to mind when you saw me?" Sam teased following Gabe out to his ford focus, "And did you ever think that maybe I'm not really tall, you're just short."

"I'm not short I'm 5'9. You're the freakishly tall one." Gabe replied getting into the car. Starting the engine, he turned on the air conditioner the cool breeze cooling his hot car. Looking out the rear view mirror Gabe saw the last bits of the sun clinging to the horizon.

"Hello?" Sam asked pointing to the right when they reached the light.

Gabe toned Sam out as he began to talk business to the person on the other end of the line. He hummed softly to himself and let his mind wander. _Why were they going to a black tie tonight? _

"Turn right on Shaw and go down to peach." Sam instructed and replied to the person on the phone, "No it's for nine. I was very specific on that yesterday….Yes….thank you. I'll see you tonight at 8." And Sam hung the phone up and looked over at Gabe.

"Do you have any clue what's going on tonight and why there will be right people there tonight?" Gabe asked glancing over to the god like man sitting in his passenger side seat.

"Dean and Cas want our families to officially meet each other. But from what I understand, "Sam explained pointing left, "If you hadn't began working for Dean this would be the first time that you would have met Dean and I."

Gabe's eyes widened, he remembered the conversation he had with Cas a few weeks back, "I think Cas is going to propose tonight."

"No he won't." Sam said simply, "And we are at the oases." Sam pointed to the right

"How do you know he won't?" Gabe asked pulling in and finding guest parking quickly. Parking the car he looked over at Sam and made himself grip the steering wheel. _This man is so handsome…how can you look handsome just relaxing in my car?! _ Sam had the chair back as far as it could go, one leg stretched out before him the other was curled up almost to his chest. He had his arms draped loosely around his leg and he had his hazel eyes locked on him.

"It's something Dean and Cas agreed on about a week ago." Sam answered, shrugging.

"So I'll come get you here around…?" Gabe asked his knuckles white from how hard he was now gripping the steering weal.

"7:30 should be fine," Sam answered turned to get out then looked back to Gabe, "Would you like to come up? I mean you don't have to just…offering." Gabriel gulped he felt like the world had stopped spinning all together.

"Uh…yeah sure." Gabe said his voice barely above a whisper. His heart racing away as he turned off the car and clambered out of the car falling roughly to the ground

"Are you ok?" Sam asked a soft smile on his face, as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah I'm good!" Gabe said jumping up grateful for the darkness around them now. He wouldn't be able to see how dark he was blushing.

**AN: Hope you guys like Chapter 3! What do you guys think? Reviews always welcome :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Adam's Story

Letting out his laugh now, Sam turned and walked towards the building climbing the stares taking two at a time. _Damn watch that ass move…._

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked fitting his key into the dead bolt and turning it.

"I'm pretty sure you just did," Gabe teased an easy smile coming to his lips, "But yes you can." He followed Sam's form into the dark apartment.

"What do you think of the work uniforms?" Sam asked flicking on a light on over a dinner table that was piled high with paper.

Gabriel looked down at himself then, "I like them. I love the brightness of them. I think they add something that kinda completes the whole working in a candy shop cause its awesome thing." Gabe stood between the table full of papers and the couch, his hands buried in his pockets, his heart jumping into his thought when Sam stepped closer to him in the small space.

"What about the bowties?" Sam asked slowly tracing his finger down Gabe's neck and over the bright blue bowtie, Sam's smell filling Gabe's nose; the subtle sweetness of the candy shop and an undeniable musk.

Gabe stumbled backwards tripping over his own feet till he hit the back of the couch, "They… they go well too."_ Why is he getting so close to me?!_

"Why do you keep backing away? Why have you avoided me for three weeks?" Sam asked his voice calm, a tiny frown between his eyebrows, but his hazel eyes intensely staring at Gabe.

"I work for you…." Gabe replied lamely dropping his eyes to the floor

"You work for Dean," Sam argued, "I only do legal work that has nothing to do with you or your work schedule. Or weather you keep a job or not really."

Gabe's eyes snapped up, crossing his arms, "So dean would approve?"

"No probably not." Sam admitted taking one step forward his eyes never leaving Gabe's, "But I am an adult. And I'm positive you are as well."

"Sam I don't want to lose my job." Gabe replied. _This was true but what he wouldn't give to have his lips pressed against Sam's again. _

"That's not how you feel." Sam said as if reading Gabe's mind, taking yet another step forward.

"Sam…"Gabe started then stopped when Sam stood a few inches away. Sam reached his hand out and carefully took off Gabe's hat and placed it carefully on the couch.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Sam mumbled, visibly gulping. _But I don't want you to stop that's my problem. But I want you so badly. I want to see what's under that suit. _Sam slowly pushed his fingers through Gabe's hair, his other hand reaching forward. It squeezed Gabe's bicep, slid to his mid back then pulled him forward to where they were pressed against each other. Leaning down Sam lightly pressed his lips against his. Gabe's breathing sped up as Sam pulled a few inches away from Gabe, Sam's arms hanging loosely around Gabe's mid back. He waited a deliberate few seconds before leaning into kiss him again. Gabe could feel Sam deliberately make himself be gentle.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." Gabe teased, leaning back so he was using the couch as a support. He pulled Sam against him, reaching one hand up to tangle into Sam's hair his other hand resting on his ass.

"Getting brave…I like it." Sam's voice was gravely before he mashed his lips against Gabe's. Sam's hands slid to the buttons on the vest and began to clumsily unbutton it. He then yanked it off and threw it somewhere over Gabe's head. Gabe's hands were just ripping Sam's gray button down open buttons flying everywhere. Pulling his lips away, Gabe began to kiss down his chest.

"This isn't fair you know." Sam grumbled now struggling with the light blue button down undershirt.

"What isn't?" Gabe asked nipping on Sam's bared and toned chest. _God he looked so much better than I expected him to. My factices did you no fucking justice…_

"You get to just rip my clothes off," Sam explained yanking the shirt up so it was no longer tucked in, "And I have to be careful because you're in the fucking uniform." He pulled the clip bowtie off then slid the shirt off. "Shit you're hot." Sam said stepping back for a second to look at Gabe who was only half dressed, his belt hung undone. Grabbing one side Sam jerked it off.

"Grab your clothes we are going to my room." Without waiting for Gabriel to say yes Sam turned away and down the hall to the furthest room on the left stripping off his ripped shirt. Scrambling to grab his clothes Gabe quickly followed behind closing Sam's door behind him.

"God damn your hot." Sam growled partially launching himself at Gabe after his door was closed. Dropping his stuff Gabe pulled Sam closer and tugged his button open.

"I think you have that backwards." Gabe moaned as Sam began to lightly suck on his neck, "Fuck don't stop."

Sam did stop and grabbed Gabe's biceps and was now pinning him to the door, an intense look in his eyes, "I don't complement people often Gabriel. Don't take them lightly."

"I'm not taking it lightly Samael." Gabe retorted, glaring at the handsome half naked man in front of him, he hated his full first name being used. _Not a fucking child. I'm not going to be a good little boy and do as you say daddy._

Sam's grip loosened then fell to his sides, "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Gabe replied shortly feeling the small flair up of anger slowly ebbing out of him, leaving only a ruined mood behind in its wake.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabe lightly on the lips, "You can go if you like…I'll see you at 7:30."

"Do you want me to leave?" Gabe asked stepping away from the door, and past Sam into his smallish room. It was moderately decorated, posters of half-naked woman scattered on the walls. He had a small nightstand by his bed; a few pictures in frames covered it. The ones Gabe could see as he sat on the bed were of Sam and Dean standing in front of the then empty shop that would become Adam's candy and a family picture. Sam didn't look older then 5, Dean stood surprisingly taller than Sam and a boy younger then Sam stood between them a ball cap on his head. Behind them were two older people a man and a woman. Those had to be his parents.

"I'm guessing that's Adam?" Gabe asked looking up at Sam who was slowly approaching Gabe and the bed.

"Yeah… he died when he was 21. He went hiking with Dean and I, we both fell down into a Chasm. I was lucky and didn't land on to many rocks but it took several hours to get me and Adam out. Adam died of internal bleeding and massive brain damage. I only got this," He pointed to a huge scar that stretched to a few inches below his nipple to just above his hip bone, "That's how Dean and Cas met."

"Yeah I remember that night. Cas was called into the ER at 2am. He didn't come back till almost 8PM." Gabriel gulped and looked up into Sam's hazel eyes that, even though the color had not changed, looked darker.

"Cas saved my life. He's kinda young to be a doctor don't you think?" Sam asked but Gabe knew it wouldn't matter if he answered or not, Sam wouldn't hear him. He had the look of a man that was being forced to relive the worst moment of his life. And the more Gabriel stared he realized it had to be Sam's worst day; to be stuck down a chasm, being able to yell up to Dean for help and Adam probably only a few feet away but no way to help him. Sam was slowly forced to watch his younger brother die and he had a near brush with death himself. Gabe also understood it would never matter how much time passed; it could be ten years or two short years, Sam would always feel that same pain from that day. "And now I have to live a life for my brother and myself…he lives in me…he is part of me."Sam traced his fingers over the scar tears pooling in his eyes, seeing things from his memories that Gabe desperately wished he could take from the hurting man in front of him

"Sam," Gabe said quietly reaching his hand slowly out to the man beside him, resting on his now shaking shoulders. Sam crawled up on his knees, grabbed Gabe around the middle and dragged him to the center of the bed with him. Sam lay curled against Gabe's side shaking with sobs he didn't seem to be able to stop from escaping him. His head lay against Gabe's bare chest one arm still wrapped around his waist, "I wish I could make it all better for you." Gabe mumbled this over and over into Sam's brown hair until he stopped shaking and crying.

"Will you please stay?" Sam whispered his voice still shaking as if he was about to be taken over by

"Of course Sam." Gabriel said gently, squeezing the tall man that lay in his arms. _Cas is going to be livid I'm still in my work cloths. But hey I look ok. As long as I don't wear the bright ass bowtie and vest I should be able to get away with it. Let's just hope that Dean doesn't come home unexpectedly_

"Hey Gabe," Sam said his voice sleepy.

"Yeah?" Gabe asked keeping his voice low and looked down at Sam. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you for," Sam said though a yawn pulling himself closer to Gabe, draping a leg over both of his, "Being here with me."

"Any time you need me." Gabe said back though a yawn. _He would just rest his eyes for a moment._

X X X

"Hello?" Sam's groggy voice said jerking Gabe from the nap he hadn't intended to take. Sam had a phone close to his ear a frown on his face, "Yeah he's here with me, here." Sam handed Gabe the phone.

"Hello?" Gabe said into the smart phone rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?" Cas' worried and exasperated voice replied

"I accidently left my phone in my car. I've been at Sam's and Dean's." Gabe replied sitting up in bed and looking over to Sam who was stretching. He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp.

"I hope you mean you and Sam are leaving their place Gabe. You both were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Cas exclaimed exasperated.

"Give us five more minutes and we will be leaving." Gabe hung up the phone and looked over to the half-asleep man sitting up by him.

"You have five minutes to get dressed. We are already running late." Gabe handed the phone back to Sam who's eyes widened.

"Dean is going to murder me!" Sam exclaimed jumping off the bed, shoving his pants off and ran into his closet.

"I think cas will be more angry." Gabe grumbled rolling out of the bed and grabbing his discarded light blue shirt.

"You don't know how Dean is with people being on time." Sam retorted shoving his white undershirt into his black dress pants.

"I've had two plus hours to go home and change Sam. You aren't showing up in dark blue pants and a light blue button down that you can tell I wore to work the day before. Another plus I haven't seen my parents in over 2 years now." Gabe was pulling his belt tight. Looking up at Sam as he straightened his tie, he couldn't help but suck a breath in. _This man has to be some kind of god that was sent down to earth for some reason._

"What?" Sam asked his hazel eyes crinkling with the smile that filled his lips.

"You look so…handsome." Gabe whispered trying to keep the awe out of his voice.

"Gabe…I'm not the handsome one here. I have to wear a $400 dollar suite to even get you to suck in a breath at the sight of me," he turned away from the mirror that he had been using and walked to Gabe cupping his face lightly between his hands, "When I look at you, I feel like I can't breathe. I don't ever want to look away from you."

Gabe felt his face grow hot, "From what I remember I was the one who kissed you first," He smiled lightly, brushed his lips against Sam's then turned away from him, "Come on we have a dinner to get to."  
X X X

They got to the restaurant ten minutes before 8. Gabe had held Sam's hand the whole way there and felt slightly empty as Sam pulled his hand out of Gabe's before they walked into the restaurant.

"Why are you in your work clothes?" Cas hissed marching up to Gabe grabbing his arms.

"I was with Sam. He was talking-" Gabe started to explain

"I fucking swear, you whore around with Sam like you did with my last ex cousin I will cut your body to tiny pieces. I will then feed said pieces into a mulcher," Cas grip getting tighter, anger full in his eyes, Gabe hadn't seen his brother this angry since 10th grade when Gabe had accidently on purpose stole his boyfriend, "once you are mulch ill feed you to pigs and wait for you to become shit. I'll gather up all the shit and bury you that way. It will be an open fucking casket too and no one will be there but me because I will have shown everyone what a true piece of shit you are."

"For fucks sake," Gabe said wrenching out of his brother's grip and shoving him away, "Get a fucking grip you spaz maniac." But Gabe had a small smile on his lips. _Cas really cares about Dean…_

"Gabe," His mother's voice carried over to him. Turning away from his brother, he smiled at his mom. The beginning of the dinner went smoothly; hell Gabe even liked Sam and Dean's parents. Gabe laughed here and there a huge smile on his face and he felt like his nerve ends were on fire. Sam ended up sitting next to him and Gabe was pretty sure he kept purposely brushing his arm against his, kept biting his own lip whenever he caught Gabe staring at him. But Gabe could also still see the sadness in his eyes. He may be secretly flirting with Gabe, but Sam's mind was elsewhere.

With a slight chill up his spine, he realized what it was. He was in the Chasm with Adam.

"Sam," Gabe mumbled and rested his hand on his knee making Sam jump. But doing so also got a swift hard kick in his shin from Cas who was sitting directly across from him.

Everything was going well mostly, even with the constant glairs from his brother. Three fourths through dinner Sam reached over and took Gabe's hand squeezing tightly. Frowning he looked over at Sam.

He opened his mouth to ask him what was going on when Dean cleared his thought and began to talk to the table, "It's nice to see you both again Mr. and Miss. Novak," Gabe's parents smiled, "Mom dad I'm so grateful everyone could be here….we wanted to tell everyone all at once." Dean looked over at Cas a soft smile on his usually hard face

"Dean and I are getting married." Cas said a huge smile on his face. Congratulations came quick and fast from everyone around the table; but Sam's grip only got tighter.

"Dean I don't mean to be rude," Sam said after everyone finished congratulating them, "But I have early meetings with Mrs. Gordon tomorrow." His voice was calm like nothing was wrong but Gabe could feel him shaking even if it was slight and how tight he was squeezing his hand.

"Yeah," Dean's smile faltered slightly, "Do you mind if I talk to Gabe before you go?"

"No not at all." Sam said releasing Gabe's hand. Blood rushed back into Gabe's numb fingers.

Standing up Gabe followed Dean away from the table. Both men stood out of ear shot of the table, "Can you do me a favor? Really two?" Dean asked his eyes still on Sam

"What do you need boss?" Gabe asked

"This is a non-work thing, this is I already promised Cas I would be with him tonight but I can't leave Sam alone the way he is so can you stay at our house tonight?" Dean was now looking down at Gabe as if he was asking him for the world, "And if he asks to see…Adam…can you…take him to the Clovis Cemetery District?"

"Yeah no problem." Gabe said then asked, "Why are you asking me to do this? Why not your parents?"

"Cause I know my brother. He trusts you and seems to like you. But I would be careful with him. He has a crazy ex and I'm pretty sure Cas would murder you where you stood if you two started dating." Dean answered offering Gabe a small smile.

**AN: Hope you guys liked chapter 4 :D PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. If i like your review I'll write a small story for you :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Balthazar

"Oh yeah, he has already threatened my life," Gabe shrugged, "I can't really blame him. We have bad experiences when it comes to me and other men."

"I thought Cas was kidding," Dean said suddenly looking stern, "You better not hurt my brother."

"Depends what he told you," Gabe replied unable to keep his eyes off of Sam, "Three years ago I was a nightmare. Cas couldn't bring me around anyone. But I swear I'm not who I was. Life can change people."

"Oh trust me I know that." Dean patted Gabe on the shoulder. Gabe threw his boss a half smile and closed his eyes. _You are here. Cas is at the table with your parents. Sam sweet handsome Sam needs you._

"Let Sam know I'll meet him out at the car." Opening his eyes, Gabe fought against the sting in his eyes. Without waiting for a reply Gabe walked out of the restaurant. The warm night breeze was cool on his now sweaty face, a memory threatening to engulf him.

'_Come on Bun Bun it will be fun.' His blue eyes, that were almost the same shade as Cas, song with joy. A smile was always on his lips; especially when he was with Gabe._

'_We can't tonight Bal.' Gabe said sadly looking over to the man he was almost certain he was going to marry._

'_What's stopping us?' the man Gabe had called Bal asked. His blonde hair cut short._

'_The fact that Cas would kill me. He already hates that I'm dating you.' Gabe replied pulling the man to him. He rested his head against Bal's chest._

'_Eventually he will get used to it Bun Bun.' Bal replied a look of hope deep in his eyes. _

"Gabe?" Sam's concerned voice pulled him out of the memory and into the blissful present. He could feel Sam's hands on the side of his face before he could he could actually seem Sam's face. Gabe looked around, he has been standing in the middle of the road, lost in memories. As the breeze swept over his face he could feel the moisture there. He had been crying. It had been a very long time since he had cried about _Balthazar._ The thought of the name sent a wave of nausea and sadness through him.

"Sorry," Gabe said lamely he stepped back and whipped the ruminants of his tears from his face, "Just caught up in old memories."

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a hard time." Sam chucked softly.

"You wanna go see Adam?" Gabe asked walking slowly forward towards the car now.

"You would take me to see him?" Sam asked sounding touched.

Gabe reached over and intertwined his fingers with Sam's, "of course." They both got in the car and sat in silence. Gabe had no clue what Sam was thinking of but he had to fight to keep his eyes on the road and not get sucked back into his memories.

"Who was it? That you lost?" Sam asked. Gabe jumped slightly and looked sideways at Sam. He had pulled his tie lose, his over jacket lay in his lap and was staring straight ahead at the road. There was a slight crease between his eye brows and a slight pout to his lips.

"What makes you think I lost someone?" Gabe asked pulling into the cemetery and following Sam's directions.

As he parked the car he looked over at Sam who was giving him a you're shitting me right look, "I lost my brother. I know that haunted look Gabe."

Taking a deep breath, Gabe leaned forward, his forehead now pressed against the steering wheel, "His name was Balthazar. I lost him three years ago." His voice shook. He never talked to anyone about Balthazar, not even Cas who had been thought it all with him. He couldn't seem to make himself.

Sam patted him lightly on the back, "If you ever wanna talk about him…I'm here to listen. It makes things….hurt less. It hurts like hell talking about it but at the same time…finally getting it all off your chest helps." Opening the passenger side door Sam unfolded himself from his seat. Turning the car off, but leaving the car headlights on, Gabe watched Sam walk over to a grave sit down and talk to it. _Not sure how it would help_ his thought had been sad. He closed his eyes and waited for Sam to be done.

X X X

Gabe stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his hands folded like a pillow under his head. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Gabe called already knowing who it would be.

Cas shuffled into the dark room and held something close to his chest, "You're up before your alarm."

"I haven't slept." Gabe admitted sitting up to look at his brother.

Cas pulled a face, one that Gabe hadn't seen in a few months "Aren't you and Sam going to coffee today?"

"No its not Sam," Gabe's voice was monotone, "And no I'm not going to tell you who I'm meeting with."

Cas took another step forward and settled himself on the bed beside Gabe, "You know Sam has called for you almost 5 times now." Cas voice was scarcely over a whisper, Gabe suspected to keep the shaking under control.

"He could talk to me at work." Gabe replied back, stretching with a satisfying pop from his back as he did so.

"I think he wants to actually like talk talk. Not work shit Gabe." Cas said back his voice still very low.

"Well I don't want to talk about it. Why can't he be like you and just leave it alone?" Gabe asked irritated. Cas sighed, he closed his eyes and held his hand out clutched in a fist over Gabe's lap, "What is this?"

"Crowley sent it. He actually brought it by today." Cas looked pleadingly over at Gabe.

"Crowley agreed to see you?" Gabe's voice cracked.

"He knew you would need it." Cas said back and dropped a pendent into Gabe's open hand. Cas stood up, opened the blind letting sunlight stream across the room. Gabe looked down at the small round silver pendent and opened it. One side held a picture of Gabe and Balthazar smiles on their faces, the other side had a thumb print engraved into the mettle. In tiny words underneath the thumb print scrolled I love you my Bun Bun. Clenching his jaw against the fresh wave of pain that swept through him, Gabe snapped it closed. He hung it around his neck and got ready for work.

As he pulled his hat on Cas peered into the room, "You sure you still can't tell me who your meeting?"

Gabe smiled at his brothers insistence, "No Cas, but if it makes you feel any better it's not a guy." It felt nice to smile. It had been two weeks since he had smiled; two long weeks of nightmares and fighting off his memories in the waking hours.

"Why would that make me feel any better?" Cas grumbled as Gabe squeezed past him and grabbed his keys.

"Cause I know you're not only asking for yourself." Gabe called back to him and left the house. The drive to the coffee shop was short and Gabe never gave himself time to think. He had music blaring unnecessarily loud. He walked into the shop and saw the small brunette woman he was meeting nestled in the corner.

"You don't look like death today!" Ruby exclaimed smiling. She already had Gabe's usual chi tea on the table across from her.

"You seem happier too." Gabe commented taking the empty seat.

"So how has it been going with your mystery man?" Ruby asked drinking from her cup. Gabe wasn't sure why he hadn't told his new friend, who seemed on the fast track to becoming his best friend, about Sam. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't sure what was going on himself or the fact that he was never really open about his relationships in the first place.

"Same as we were two weeks ago." Gabe shrugged sipping his tea and glancing at the clock. He had 30 minutes.

"Same as in you wanna tear his clothes off every time you see him at wherever you know this guy from," She looked around the coffee shop just then raising her eye brows, "For all I know your hot piece of ass could be here."

Gabe laughed lightly, "Yeah and also the confusing guilt that comes with my….I'm not telling you where I know him from. Not yet at least." Gabe said smiling at the woman across from him. "How are things with you and your ex? You still tempted to call him every five minutes." Gabe was exaggerating on how often she wanted to talk to him.

"Guilt from what?" Ruby asked leaning forward, she even placed her coffee on the table. This was the first time Gabe hadn't even bothered to give a vague answer "And no, I've gotten better. I'm not even tempted to call him anymore."

"That's good," Gabe said lifting his eyebrows and a half smile came to his lips, "He is an ex…" he pressed his palm to his chest and could feel the mettle there.

"What's different about him though? Is he still a lover that-" Ruby said her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"He died." Gabe said glaring down at his almost empty coffee cup. His voice was cold and he hadn't meant to snap at Ruby.

Ruby crossed her arms and stared at Gabe till he looked up and met her eyes, "I'm sorry he passed away."

Gabe took a deep breath but still heard his voice shaking with his next words, he hated feeling venerable, "His name was Balthazar. He….left three years ago, two weeks before my birthday actually." He pulled his necklace out from under his shirt and unclipped it. he handed it across the table so ruby could see it.

"I still don't know why you were so nice to me." Ruby breathed looking down into the open pendant.

"Not everyone is as bad as people say. I know cause…well Balthazar wasn't what everyone told me he was." Gabe smiled and allowed the memory to engulf him.

'_Look Gabe I need you to please try to be normal.' Cas had a smile on his face._

'_Aren't I always normal?' Gabe asked frowning. He looked over to his older brother who had just turned 18. The wind whipped through their hair as they drove the jeep to Cas new boyfriends house. _

'_don't give me that face Gabe. You get to get out of the house.' Cas retorted seeing the hard set to Gabe's jaw_

'_I'm going to be 16 in three months. I shouldn't have to keep going with you everywhere.' Gabe replied crossing his arms as they drove along the beach._

'_if you want I can drop you off here,' cas teased slowing down._

_Gabe looked out at the water then back at his brother, 'ma would kill you and you know it.'_

'_I would say you jumped.' Cas shrugged a laugh bursting out from his lips._

'_Please tell me this will be better than dating Crage. Like there is someone I can hang out with.' Gabe said unable to stop himself from laughing with his brother._

'_Well Crowley does have younger brother. He's my age though he may be too cool to hang out with you.' Cas explained pulling into a long sloping driveway. Every house around the beach was always nice, nut generally the same. It always stretched up instead of out; this house was a light tan, had to be at least three stories up, a shit ton of windows, and a patio stretching out towards the ocean. Gabe even bet in the early mornings, while drinking coffee, you would be able to see Morrow Rock. Gabe climbed out of the Jeep, pulled at his shirt nervously and walked towards the house. Gabe stood by the closed red door and waited for Cas who was still messing with something inside his jeep. Leaning against the door he suddenly leapt back as it opened making him stumble and fall to the floor. Laughter reached his ears. Sweeping his blonde hair from his face he turned his red face towards whoever opened the door. Gabe felt like he couldn't breathe, a handsome man stood bent at his waist tears running down his face as he continued to laugh. His blonde hair was spiked into a fohock and his blue eyes seemed to entrance him._

'_You ok bunny?' the man asked standing up straight but still fighting back laughter._

_Gabe stood to his feet his face hotter than ever, "My name is Gabe."_

"_Whatever bunny; I'm Balthazar. You must be Cas' younger brother.' The man said looking down at him an amused smile on his lips, and a devilish look in his eyes._

'_This is Balthazar. Stay away from him if your feelings are hurt easily. And as you can tell he enjoys making fun of others." Another man said walking into view. His brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He stuck his hand out to shake Gabe's I'm Crowley.'_

Gabe blinked a few times bringing himself back to the present, "Some people make their own impressions and others well I just have to see past what people say about them." He smiled over a Ruby. He was glad he had run into her outside of work. She seemed genially nice and he enjoyed her company.

"Here." She handed him back the necklace.

Gabe glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up, "Meet you here again on Monday?"

"How come we haven't been meeting on weekends?" Ruby asked standing up as well.

"My brother recently got engaged. I have to go look at things with him. We are trying to find a place for the ceremony right now." Gabe told her, "We have six months to get everything and Cas wants it done now."

Ruby laughed lightly, "Well good luck have fun at work."

"Will do." Gabe smiled, pulled a bright blue lolly pop from his orange shirt breast pocket and popped the blue sucker in his mouth.

X X X

Gabe signed out, turned away from his register and walked into the back room. _Hot man hot man!_

"Hey Gabe you mind sticking around? Dean wants to talk to you about something and he doesn't have time till after work." Sam asked passing by Gabe.

_You sure it's not you that wants to talk?_ Gabe thought to himself but answered "Yeah sure. Twenty minutes won't kill me." He walked over to Charlie and began to talk to her.

"Wait wait," Charlie said though a laugh her eyes glistening with tears, "The best part is she said if we get caught your deaf and I'm blind." Gabe laughed with her

"Gabe?" Dean asked walking over to the two, "It's good to see you laughing again."

Still chuckling Gabe turned to look at Dean, "Yeah, a friend said almost the same thing today."

Dean crossed his arms and looked suddenly unconvertable, "Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Gabe replied turning to completely face his boss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie stand up and scurry away and outside. _This can't be good._

"How do you feel about…flying?" Dean asked shuffling his feet.

"It doesn't bother me. And incase Cas hasn't told you I don't mind taking you two to the airport tomorrow. I don't really understand destination weddings considering it stops people from going because of-" Gabe said

"About that….can you go for Cas? He can't get time off work and you know him best." Dean interrupted him.

"You're marrying him. I'm pretty sure Cas would trust your judgement." Gabe replied.

"But I'm not going either. Sam was going for me cause I couldn't get away from our meetings next week and I was wondering if you could go for Cas?" Dean said this all in a rush some of his words slurring together near the end.

"Why isn't Cas asking me?" Gabe asked. _Why are you arguing you get to go to Hawaii for a week._

"Cas asked Sam for me." Dean replied.

After a few seconds of silence Gabe said, "Yeah I'll go."

"Great." Dean look relieved

"When did Cas ask Sam?" Gabe asked wondering why Sam hadn't brought up the topic beforehand. _Yeah we hadn't talked much since the announcement…but us spending a whole week together should have come up._

"That's what he is doing in my office right now." Dean mumbled rubbing his neck.

"Again why couldn't Cas ask me?" Gabe demanded looking behind him to the closed office door.

"Cause it's at Kauloa Ranch." Dean said shutting his eyes evidently expecting a reaction from Gabe.

Gabe felt the blood drain from his face, "CASTIEL!" he yelled standing up and storming into Dean's office.

"And here is the anger." Gabe heard Cas tell Sam. He turned in the chair he sat in to face Gabe.

"Why are you asking me to go there?" Gabe's voice cracked grabbing the first thing in reach, which happened to be a full cup of coffee, and threw it at Cas. He ducked just in time to have it explode on the wall behind him.

"The place was Crowley's idea." Cas said quietly looking up at Gabe from his crouching position.

"I don't give a flying fuck whose idea it was!" Gabe yelled tears pooling in his eyes, "I don't want to go back there!"

"You won't have to go back alone." Sam's said his voice soothing. Standing up from his chair, he approaching Gabe cautiously.

"You have no clue what it's like." Gabe shot at Sam, "It won't matter if I go alone or with someone cause the person I wanted to go with…" Gabe felt his voice lose all volume as Sam reached him. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe and held him as he cried against his chest.

"Gabe I do know…I lost my brother." Sam said quietly pulling Gabe closer. He fell to his knees with Gabe still holding him and refusing to let go.

"His ashes weren't spread there." Gabe managed to get out between his sobs.

"You wanna know something? I don't know what it's like to go back to a place where ashes were spread cause my brother was buried. But I can swear you won't go through this alone," Sam said pulling away slightly so he could look at Gabe in the eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You aren't the only one who has told me that." Gabe said glaring over at his brother who seemed rooted in his chair his eyes wide. Gabe has never cried about losing Balthazar in front of anyone.

"Hey look at me," Sam said gently hooking his finger under Gabe's chin, "I know much better than the next person what saying I'm not going anywhere means. I watched my brother die. I don't know who you lost, or how you lost him but Gabe I know more of how you feel than anyone else." Gabe actually looked at Sam then. His face was serious and his beautiful hazel eyes were earnest.

Gulping back another sob that wanted to rip though him, Gabe whispered, "Alright I'll go."

**AN: Hope you guys liked Chapter 5 :D reviews? thoughts on Balthazar? Please give me a review guys...if i like your review ill write you a short story**


	6. Chapter 6: Interested but not dating

Gabe walked slowly into his and Cas' dark apartment. _Why in the world did I fucking agree to this?_ He clutched the pendent that hung around his neck hard in his hand. The apartment was dark, only slivers of moon light filtering in through the blinds. Gabe's phone buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling it out of his pocket he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gabe, why are you bailing on me Monday?" it was Ruby.

Groaning internally as he told her, "I'm going to Hawaii all next week. I swear ill make it up to you when I get back. Cas is making me go."

There was a long pause to where Gabe wondered if his shitty ass phone had dropped the call, "You owe me big."

"I swear I'll make it up to you." Gabe repeated walking slowly over to the couch and sinking down onto it.

"You better," Ruby replied but Gabe could hear the tease now in her voice, "I'll see you the day you get back?"

"Yeah of course." Gabe replied smiling slightly, "Hey I gotta pack. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah enjoy the sun Gabe." And they hung up. Gabe sighed deeply and looked over towards his door. Clambering up to his feet he walked into his room and flicked on the light. He looked longingly at his bed but knew he couldn't crawl between the sheets yet. Instead he walked into his messy closet and pulled down his suit case. He couldn't remember the last time he had packed this old thing. He wandered from his closet and drawers shoving cloths almost blindly into his suit case.

"Why are you packing a snow jacket?" Gabe jumped the white jacket still clutched in his left hand and his eyes landed on Sam. Sam's eye brows were knitted together and his hazel eyes were dancing between concern and humor as he laned against Gabe's door frame.

"I…" Gabe started to explain then looked down in his suit case that was stuffed with such weird odds and ends he was grateful Sam had said something. Sighing he began to pull almost everything he had packed out.

"Do you want help packing?" Sam asked walking gracefully over to Gabe. _Almost too gracefully, he is over six feet tall how does he not fall over himself?_

"Yeah thanks." Gabe replied rubbing his tired eyes. And they slowly packed Gabe's suitcase. Well mostly Sam packed because he kept taking the random things that Gabe kept grabbing out of the suit case or from Gabe's hands. He hadn't been this close to Sam since they had fallen asleep together on Sam's bed.

"Gabe why are you so distracted?" Sam asked leaning over the bed for probably the fortieth time to yank a mismatched pair of socks from Gabe's hands.

"Well originally it was the thought of going to Hawaii and everything that I will feel going there," Gabe replied reaching across the bed, taking back the socks, and packing the mismatched socks, "But now I just enjoy watching you bend over." Gabe heard himself giggle. _Shut up you're way too tired to be trying this._

Sam raised his eye brows and looked down at the socks, "I assume the white and brown fluffy socks will be joining us on our adventure?"

"Yes." Gabe said quietly turning away from Sam to reach for another pair of jeans.

"Can you at least tell me who he was?" Sam asked quietly about five minutes later as they squished in the last pair of shorts he would need.

Gabe resisted clenching his jaw together. That tended to be his reply to anything that was ever asked about Balthazar. Dragging the suitcase off the bed, he looked up at Sam. Sam's eyes were so soft that Gabe could feel the tears he fought so hard on days like this rushing up, "His name was Balthazar. I lost him because he lost his battle to cancer." Gabe felt his voice die in his thought. He couldn't look away from Sam, he suddenly wanted to tell Sam everything he could about the amazing man that Balthazar had been but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't get his mouth and voice to cooperate.

Sam sat on Gabe's bed, reached up and whipped the tears off Gabe's cheeks that Gabe hadn't realized had started to fall, "If that's all you can tell me I understand. Talking about it takes a while." Gabe mealy nodded shaking from the effort to not burst into body shaking sobs. Sam crawled across the bed, rose to his knees, and pulled Gabe to his chest. Gabe pulled slowly away from Sam.

"I really don't wanna….cry. I can't." Gabe said walking around the bed and leaning against his drawers closing his eyes and taking deep breaths trying to regain control of himself. He then looked back at Sam apologetically.

Sam threw a hand though his hair, sat crisscross applesauce on Gabe's bed, and smiled knowingly at Gabe, "Yeah I know. I wasn't able to for a while. But whenever you're ready…if you wanna talk about it I'm willing to listen."

Gabe's eyes widened in surprise, and replied quietly, "Thank you for not pushing it. Every other guy I've dated has pushed me about it and it's nice to be with someone who doesn't push it." Gabe sucked in a breath at the end of that sentence, and clapped both of his hands hard over his mouth his eyes squeezing shut. _Why can't you keep your mouth shut you ass! You're tired and you can't say you two are dating!_

"I didn't know we were dating," Sam replied. Gabe opened his horrified eyes to Sam who, to his astonishment, had a full smile on his lips, "Cause I'm pretty sure you can't just avoid a guy for three weeks, make out with that guy and then avoid him again for another two weeks."

Gabe slowly lowered his hands from his mouth his face still hot with embarrassment, "Well in my defense, the first time I avoided you was because I'm working for you and your brother and I didn't want to get fired because I am so attracted to you."

"And the second time?" Sam asked. Gabe's eyes dropped to the floor then. That had been pretty shitty of him; he had done it for two reasons. He was being selfish not wanting to experience anything that would hurt him more than he was and the other one of not even having enough energy to do much besides go to work and have forced conversations with Ruby over coffee.

"Because I'm an ass. And I thought you would be like everyone else and try to make me talk about Bal." Gabe heard Sam move from the bed and saw his socked feet come into view.

Sam hooked his finger under Gabe's chin and made him look up at him, "Don't blame yourself for the darkness inside. Yes you're an ass because you decided we were dating without talking to me about it," Sam was still smiling, "But never ever blame yourself for depression Gabe."

Gabe blinked and felt a small smile creep over his face, he felt his heart racing in his chest, "so are we dating?"

Sam leaned forward and pecked his lips so quickly Gabe had no time to react, "Not dating but interested." Sam stepped back waiting for Gabe to react.

Gabe felt like his head was spinning, this hot man was interested in him, "So if I'm interested to…what does that mean?"

"That I don't have to drive home tonight since its 1:30 AM and I can share the bed with you." Sam replied taking a few more steps back and bouncing onto the bed.

Gabe bit his lip, "I don't mind but Cas might."

Sam shrugged, "He will live." Gabe walked slowly towards Sam eventually standing between his legs and to his delight he stood slightly taller. He draped his arms around Sam's neck, "I have a few rules if you stay in my bed."

"Oh?" Sam asked his eye brow raising.

"One I don't want to hear you complain about me sleeping in my boxers," Gabe said holding a finger up

"Like I'd complain." Sam countered a small almost devilish smirk now on his lips.

"Not done," Gabe reminded him, "Two the door has to be closed. I hate the bathroom light waking me up," a second finger joined his first one.

"How many rules are there?" Sam asked his voice sounded amused.

"Just three." Gabe replied a true smile filling his lips now as he raised his third finger, "I want a real kiss."

"I don't know if I should kiss you. You do tend to disappear after." Sam teased standing up and looking down at Gabe. Sam cupped Gabe's voice gently and kissed Gabe. It was soft and sweet, but got Gabe's heart beating fast none the less.

"Does that work?" Sam asked sounding breathless hands falling away from Gabe's face to wrap themselves around Gabe.

"I could say no but I don't think I would get another kiss." Gabe replied his eyes still closed.

"Well now you'll never know." Sam replied now stepping around Gabe to close the door. Gabe opened his eyes and stared open mouthed as Sam stripped to his boxers walked causally to the bed and slid into the covers.

"Are you coming to bed?" Sam asked laughing slightly at Gabe's facial expression. Snapping his mouth closed with an audible click from his teeth, Gabe stripped quickly himself. He flicked the light switch off and walked over to the bed. He paused letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His eyes focused on Sam who was staring up at him.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Sam asked through a yawn.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Gabe asked his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I asked if you wanted to cuddle," Sam grumbled. He leaned up on his arm, grabbing Gabe and pulling him into the bed, "That usually means I wanna cuddle." Gabe couldn't help but smile and he sunk into the bed. He felt Sam press himself against his back. Sam wriggled one arm under Gabe's head and wrapped one arm around his waist. Gabe closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sam's warm breath dancing in warm waves against the back of his neck. Within the next few minutes he fell into a relaxing dream; and didn't jerk awake until Sam's cellphone began buzzing.

"Hello?" Sam asked his voice groggy, "Yea I'm awake Dean. Don't worry. Yeah see you in a few minutes."

"Why is Dean calling you?" Gabe gowned feeling like he had only gotten ten minutes of sleep.

"Because I'm supposed to be home, not comfortably in bed with you." Sam replied sounding just as tired as Gabe felt, but Gabe felt Sam's smile against the back of his neck.

Gabe forced his eyes opened, his bed side clock reading 3:30 AM. "Well we can sleep on the plain."

Gabe felt Sam kiss the back of his neck, "Come on I need coffee." Sam untangled his limbs from Gabe and sat up, "Maybe Dean will already have coffee made." Sam sounded hopeful.

"If not I don't mind making you some." Gabe mumbled stretching out and getting up to his feet. He wanted to just sink back into his bed but instead he reached down and pulled a tee-shirt over his head.

"Hey that's my shirt." Sam said grabbing Gabe's wrist.

"Do you want coffee or not?" Gabe asked a smile on his face.

"Of course I want coffee." Sam replied pulling Gabe close to him, wrapping him in his arms. Gabe sighed contently and closed his eyes as Sam's strong heart beat filled his ears. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabe unexpectedly. After a few seconds of standing like a still statue, Gabe entangled his fingers into Sam's hair and he pulled himself closer. He heard Sam groan, and felt his arms wrap themselves around Gabe.

"Hey Gabe its time," Dean said walking into Gabe's room and flipping on the light switch and exclaimed, "What the fuck!" Both men sprang apart. Sam crumpled in a heap on the bed and Gabe stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

Sam was the first to move as he sat up, and smiled over at his brother, "Good morning to you as well Dean."

"I thought you were home." Dean spluttered out. He sounded like he was in shock; hell he ever looked like he was in shock. His green eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"He helped me pack last night; he ended up staying the night." Gabe mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to look at the shocked Dean, who looked as red as a tomato.

"You're lucky Cas didn't come wake you two up," Dean hissed his eye brows knitting together as he looked between Gabe and Sam, his hands now planted on his hips, "Coffee is waiting in the kitchen. Get dressed." Dean turned on the heal of his boot and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went better than I thought," Sam said as Gabe released his breath not realizing he had been holding it.

"Here is your shirt." Gabe pulled it over his head and held it out to Sam, "I don't want to have to come up with a reason why you are in one of my shirt and I'm in yours on top of having to explain why you slept over without Cas wanting to kill me."

Sam took the shirt and kissed Gabe on the nose "It can't be that bad."

"Just wait till Cas get a hold of me. You may be going to Hawaii by yourself as my body is digested by pigs." Gabe said opening his almost empty drawers and pulled a shirt on along with sweats. Gabe saw Sam pulling his jeans up out of the corner of his eye.

"Well considering he didn't come charging in here when Dean yelled, it could be a good thing." Sam suggested walking towards the door and held his hand out to Gabe. Gabe tentatively took it and felt a memory stirring to life in his mind's eye.

'_Come on Bunny. Cas has to find out one day.' Balthazar said pulling his fingers though Gabe's hair. Gabe lay in the warm sand, his head resting in Balthazar's lap. _

_Gabe sighed looking up at the clear blue sky though his glasses, 'You don't have to live with him' Gabe countered enjoying the sound of the waves as Balthazar stopped to think of the next way to argue against Gabe wanting to keep their relationship between them. They had been dating three weeks now. Gabe knew they couldn't keep it secret forever but it was better than having Cas constantly breathing down his neck._

'_What if I stop calling you bunny?' Balthazar asked._

_Gabe flat out laughed, 'You realize if you didn't call me bunny we wouldn't have gotten in that fight in the first place and we wouldn't be having this argument right now. I kinda like you calling me bunny. Its grown on me.' He felt a small smile pull at his lips._

'_The fight I won.' Balthazar grumbled._

'_That is beside the point,' Gabe argued back smiling, 'I got the first hit in that all that matters. I'm your bunny.'_

'_Ok…well what can I do? I'm tired of lying to Crowley. He is getting suspicious.' Balthazar continued reaching down to grab Gabe's hand in his own._

'_Looks like we don't have a choice in the matter." Gabe grumbled sitting up suddenly as Cas and Crowley came down the beach hand and hand. Crowley spotted them first, and made a bee line towards them dragging Cas behind him. Gabe tried several times to pull his hand from Balthazar's who refused to release his fingers._

'_I thought you were with Davis today?' Crowley asked stopping abruptly in front of them. Gabe felt Balthazar shift uncomfortably beside him. Crowley looked over at Cas, 'Did you know about this?'_

'_No he didn't,' Gabe answered, 'Bal and I … no one really knows, Bal has wanted to tell you two but I didn't because Cas would get all over protective and I love…' Gabe stopped mid-sentence and froze._

'_Did you just say love? Were you going to say you love him?' Cas asked looking almost in shock at his brother._

'_This is a horrible way to explain this.' Gabe mumbled pulling his knees up and hitting his head against his knees._

'_I love him too.' Balthazar said quietly. He leaned sideways and lightly kissed Gabe's neck._

'_How can you even say its love if you weren't going to tell anyone?' Crowley demanded._

'_We were going to.' Balthazar argued back._

"Coffee?" Dean asked. Gabe jumped slightly as the wood from the dining table came into focus.

"Yeah." Gabe replied looking up from the table over to Dean. Gabe remembered the fight that had broken out between the four men on that beach lasted an hour, but eventually both Crowley and Cas accepted that they were together. They didn't agree that Gabe and Balthazar loved each other but couldn't stop them from dating.

"Morning." Cas said waking into the house, a small pink box in his arm.

"Donuts!" Gabe exclaimed excitedly smiling at his brother who smiled back for a second. Then the smile fell from his lips to be turned into a look of rage. Dean walked quickly from the kitchen, dropping Gabe's coffee cup on the table and stood between Cas and Gabe. He took the donuts and handed them to Sam.

"Now babe, we talked about the possibility of them getting together." Dean's voice was calm as he inched closer to Cas his hand outstretched.

Cas' eyes sang anger back at Gabe though the look he was giving him but his voice was calm, "This better be real if you're going to date him Gabe."

"Who said we were dating?" Sam asked turning slightly in his seat.

"Friends don't just hold hands." Cas replied speaking though his teeth that were clenched together. Gabe half expected Sam to pull his hand from his but he didn't.

"We aren't dating. We are talking and both interested in each other. But we have both agreed to take this slow." Sam replied a soft smile on his lips.

Cas' eyebrows shot up anger still on his face, "Gabe I will tell you this _once_ you do anything near what you did after Balthazar with Bern's family I will kill you. I don't care who gets in my way I will kill you." Gabe nodded mutely, and then looked down at his coffee. His face felt warm, what had happened with Bern's family wasn't something he was very proud of.

"Bern was your ex. You dated him before Dean right?" Sam asked.

Cas side stepped Dean and sat heavily in a chair across from Gabe, "Yeah Bern and I were together for less than three months and this," he glared at Gabe as Dean came around the table as well and took the seat next to Cas, "Loveable bunny had slept with everyone including my boyfriend." Gabe winced slightly both at being called bunny and the reality of the story. Gabe once again expected Sam to pull his hand away but was happy surprised that he didn't. Instead he squeezed Gabe's fingers and offered a small smile to Gabe, which Gabe returned gratefully.

"Well it doesn't completely seem like Gabe's fault. Yeah him trying to sleep with anything that walked was his fault but it takes two people to fuck Cas. If you're bitter about Gabe sleeping with Bern's, you should be mad at Bern too."

"Oh he is," Gabe said taking the offered donut from Sam, "I haven't ever heard Cas yell so much in my life." Sam rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Gabe chanced a look up at Cas. He still looked upset but not as angry as he had been. Dean was holding one of his hands and both were munching on a donut.

"We have to go in about ten minutes." Dean said looking down at his watch. At his words Gabe pulled away from the table, squeezed Sam fingers and walked to his room. He grabbed his suit case, clipped his necklace from Balthazar on and left the room. Dean and Cas still sat at the table talking in low voices to one another and Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Sam?" Gabe asked.

"He took the impala to our apartment real quick. He forgot to grab his suit case." Dean replied looking around at Gabe.

Gabe gulped, "Cas…I was going to tell you."

"Yeah I'm sure." Cas said coldly. His body was ridged

"Cas this won't…I'm not who I was two years ago." Gabe said not sure if he was trying to convence himself or his brother.

"I hope you aren't that person anymore." Cas replied standing up and walking past Gabe into his room.

Dean smiled weakly at Gabe, "He'll come around." Gabe nodded but doubted it.

"Let's go." Sam said a few minutes later sticking his head in the front door. And with that all four men clambered into the impala. Gabe and Sam crammed into the back and Cas and Dean sat up front. Cas and Gabe's apartment was a ten minute drive from the airport but it felt like an hour. When Gabe and Sam got out of the car Cas didn't even say goodbye to Gabe.

"You ready for this week?" Sam asked as they both walked slowly though airport security.

"As much as I can be." Gabe replied and reached up to his chest to grab his necklace and almost had a small panic attack when he didn't feel it under his shirt. He then remembered that it was in the box that was going through the x-ray machine.

"It will be fun I promos." Sam said rubbing Gabe's shoulders.

**AN: Hope you guys liked chapter 6. Review please? **


End file.
